FFRK: Days Go By
by Suyiro Motsuko
Summary: The thoughts and sights of Tyro the Record Keeper and the almost hundred new additions to the Archives. Connected drabbles and oneshots from the POV of our resident Keeper and the various hero's therein. Will discuss how real these heroes are, their interactions with each other and more. Will have mentions of canon pairings and both possible slash/femslash. Suggestions welcome!
1. Chapter 1: Tyro

A/N: I really shouldn't be starting something new when I have so many other things unfinished and hanging...but, such is life I'm afraid!

This is my foray into Final Fantasy Record Keeper territory - there's only 5 of them! FIVE! - which is shocking. You'd think something as packed with FF characters as this would have loads of people writing all sorts of crap - Dissidia doesn't come close with the amount!

Anyway, not sure where I am going with this, but it's been swimming around in my head. This is only the intro from Tyro's point of view (I didn't change his name, too lazy).

Disclaimer: I don't own FFRK, nor am I making money off of this. I have however bought some Crystals to try and get some good Weapon drops...I managed to get Irvine's gun...TWICE.

Warnings: for future reference there will be Slash (M/M) pairings, possible FemSlash pairings (F/F) and of course Canon pairings. Also, it goes without saying: MAJOR SPOILERS for FFI-XIV and possibly Dissidia as well if I feel like it.

* * *

It was hard to believe that once upon a time these halls had been so empty - well, not completely. Before the paintings went dark, people came from all over to look at them - to research and write and enjoy the worlds that the Keepers were entrusted to protect. But then the paintings began to blacken, communications with the outside had to be stopped and it was only Cid's genius and Dr. Mog's magic that kept them, and us, connected to the rest of the world. The other Keepers, fearful of what it meant, had left, leaving only me to take on the burden of going into the Paintings - and wasn't I shocked to learn we could do that - and see what was going on.

It had only been an experiment at first: 'See what you can find, kupo!' And then the painting had been restored, simply because I managed to let events unfold and beat a giant robot.

And then He appeared; spit out of the painting right into its opposite wall with a curse and lump on his head. It was exciting to discover - a Hero, made flesh and blood through magic and memory. 'They're not the originals, kupo. Their worlds have moved on from what we show people here - we keep Records, we keep History - so really, it's not that _that_ Cloud is THE Cloud, kupo.' Dr. Mog had said when I asked how real or not they were a few Realms later.

Still, I couldn't help myself that first time, to reach out a hand and see if he really was real

"...why...are you...petting me?" He'd asked while rubbing the lump on the back of his head from where he'd fell.

"Sorry!" I could feel the blush staining my face. "I always wanted to know if it was soft or not..." I mumbled, to the amusement of White and Black Mage as I still didn't take my hand out of Cloud Strife's spiked head of hair.

He'd taken our first meeting in stride and soon where were whisked into more worlds and adventures than I could ever have hoped for; our mismatched family grew. We had two Cecil's (and boy did that cause a lot of issues) at the start. Don't even ask me about when Sephiroth and Golbez appeared, let alone Zack, Aerith and Rosa (poor Kain). They all had the memories up to their Happy (or not so happy) End, it didn't matter that the paintings weren't finished; it helped a lot with planning forays into the paintings though, that they've 'done it all before'. So the baggage, the conflicts, the laughter and tears were there for all of them - except for the ones I called Nameless in my head, those who simply went by their Job - and it made for a lot of both good and bad times.

I had to ask Dr. Mog, because I was both curious and nervous, we were so many now.

Is it wrong for them to be here? What would happen to them? Etc.

All he said was: 'You just restore the paintings Tyro, I'll handle the rest kupo."

There are 96 of them, well, give or take the few I haven't found yet; Dr. Mog has gotten better at glimpsing into the paintings and their respective Series...

And while I was worried for what would happen to them in the end. Of what it would mean for me in the end...

The smile on Vanille's face when her comrade appeared from the sudden XIIIth painting that popped up in the Event Hall (I only managed to attend ONE party there before all of this!) And then the joy in the IV group at seeing their Ninja comrade ('Oh...is that...Rydia?' 'I'm afraid so...' 'Dammit...') well...

It makes all of the unknown worthwhile.

I will find what's blackening the paintings, and I will restore them to normal...even while scared out of my wits about what it means to these beings of memory.

I just hope I manage to survive with so many of them running around...we're not a hotel!

* * *

R & R!

(I'd written this after the Edge and Fang events came out, so Yuffie hasn't popped up by the time of this story)


	2. Chapter 2: Warriors Of Cosmos

A/N: So, it struck me that in FFRK, we have most of the cast from both Dissidia games, more so for the Cosmos side than the Chaos one (At least for now, I know Exdeath, Kefka and Kuja will come out in future for example). The biggest thing that stuck out to me is Warrior of Light, who is basically an original character for Dissidia BASED on FF1 Warrior/Knight class.

And I had the idea, of, well, what if they remembered the war in that in-between with Cosmos, Chaos and Shinryu?

Special shout out to DarkDiablo1995 for being my first review/fave/follow for this story :D

Disclaimer: I own a COPY of both Dissidia, Duodecim and the phone where I play FFRK, but not the actual anything themselves.

* * *

You'd think that with so many different kinds of heroes (and one or two villains) from worlds I only thought of as Fantasy that I'd keep a closer eye on everything and anything they did.

You'd be wrong of course, considering that I'm always running around doing a million things.

It was a subtle thing: a lingering look, a flash of recognition gone as quick as it came, almost instictual knowledge of what they could do in battle...it was unnvering sometimes.

I'd think: how do they know each other so well, they'd just met!

And someone would say: well Tyro of course they do, they're from the same world!

But then I'd interject: why would Bartz and Squall know each other? Or Terra and Kain for that matter.

It happened for the first time when Tidus appeared and Cloud was with me and Black and White Mage - "Do I know you?" Tidus had asked. "I don't think so." Cloud had replied. - and that was that, I put it out of my mind.

And it happened a few times as new people came, but never with whom you'd call the Secondaries or even the Heroines (bar Terra and Lightning of course), no, it always happened with the 'Protagonist' of the respective realm.

However, those looks seemed to hone in on the biggest enigma in our group when I found him: Warrior of Light.

Dr. Mog has no of who he truly is. According to the books it is Warrior, Black Mage, White Mage, Thief, Monk and Red Mage who embarked on their journey to save their world from Chaos and his Four Fiends, and yet, those same ones simply do not react with First Realm - they do not recieve empowerment from it. Most of them seem more at ease in the Archives than anything else. And yet that realm recognizes Warrior as belonging to it.

"He's an enigma, kupo. I do like mysteries!" Dr. Mog had said much too happily for my tastes.

But it was as fleeting and passing as usual. The Warrior kept to himself and spent most of his time inside the room where his Home Realm dwelled, and I only ever saw him when I went into it. I had Cecil for most of my Knight needs too so I didn't call him all that often.

It wasn't until we found Zidane that the initial spark that came and went was fully lit.

They'd all gathered together, as if called by a Siren, and walked towards the door to the First Realm; Firion, both Cecil's and Kain, Bartz, Terra, Cloud and Tifa, Squall, Zidane, Tidus and Yuna, Vaan and Lightning.

And the stoic Warrior of Light met them in the middle, as if he knew they were coming.

"Hey! It IS you!" The Genome had exclaimed and I was as shocked as any of them when Zidane simply hugged the man, and even moreso when the man hugged back.

"My friends, it is good to see you all again." The Warrior replied with a small smile cracking his usual blank face.

And like a flame of recognition had gone off, they all smiled at the man - like long lost comrades.

"Am I seeing double, or did Cecil find another brother?" He'd asked and the shocking joke induced laughter that had them grouping tighter than before, even the ever stoics Squall and Lightning. They clapped the armored man's back and shoulders, greeting each other like war veterans, crowding the hallway and sitting down in front of the Hall of Doors, Warrior calling for quiet as they began to speak in some semblance of order.

"What is going on?" I asked myself as I watched them gather in the hallway, to simply sit and talk to each other.

"I am surprised it took them this long to remember..."

"I'm not, they needed their catalyst after all..."

I jumped. That was Golbez and Sephiroth behind me; despite knowing they meant no harm, nor were they a threat, they still made me a bit jumpy.

"What do you mean?" I asked them, looking back and forth between them.

"We are unsurprised you do not know, for the circumstances that have seemingly brought them together should not exist." That was Golbez, always enigmatic and silent despite the armor he wore.

"And like I said, I am not surprised. His being here simply proves that it indeed happened - and look at him, as before, all by himself with no comrades to speak of aside from the ones from other realms. Proof enough that She still has some form of power over them...and us too, I suppose." Sephiroth replied.

"The Warriors of Cosmos, brought together again by an unseen threat." Golbez added.

Sephiroth snorted. "It'll show up soon enough, it always does." He replied, turning back from where he'd come from with Golbez following soon after.

I turned back to the group of warriors: watched them laugh and talk like the oldest of friends, as if they had all stepped out of the same Realm and painting. I felt a little envy towards them, I'll admit - I didn't have anyone like that for myself. Dr. Mog was my mentor and Cid was, well, Cid.

But seeing them like this, just as knit tight as their respective groups and families, it told me a different story altogether.

So maybe my worries are a bit unfounded - these people have met before, have met again and will probably meet again with no ill effects...

I'll miss the heck out of them.

"Tyro! You're late for lessons!" And that was White Mage's voice. "Coming!" I yelled back. On second thought, maybe I do have some friends of my own.

The Warriors were all looking at me and I couldn't help but blush at their stares. "Er...um...yeah, later." I bowed and high-tailed it out of there, though I could hear their laughter and my name following me as I went.

"Hey, what do yo know of Warriors of Cosmos?" I asked Black and White Mage who walked by my sides.

"Wouldn't that just be Warriors of Light - Crystal chosen and whatnot?" Black Mage replied.

"Not necesarily, it sounds like a different classification..." White Mage added.

I sighed. There they go again. Should be careful for what I wish for.

* * *

R & R


	3. Chapter 3: You're So Zen, it's Scary

**Disclaimer: See Intro Chapter.**

 **Warning: possible pre-slash if you wish, odd add on to usual obsession maybe.**

* * *

I can't really recall when I noticed it, I just know I caught glimpses of it happening on and off but didn't think to call attention to it.

He'd been the first to join - Cloud Strife, the amnesiac SOLDIER wannabe - and he was also the strongest (currently) of our group. He'd been happy and very saddened when his group came together - Aerith had disappeared with him for at least an hour, and they'd come out of Cloud's room with puffy eyes and smiles. The same happened with Zack, who wouldn't stop flirting with some of the girls despite the ever present shadow of his girlfriend. With Sephiroth...all I know is they asked Dr. Mog for a room where their powers could be simulated and they came out it bloody, torn but seemingly at peace.

So, I guess it shouldn't surprise me that THIS Cloud Strife, the one made of memories, wasn't 100% like his original; Dr. Mog had said so himself.

It's my fault as well I suppose for not having noticed anything odd since I only ever needed him for those Battles where I needed to really crack into something, he'd been the first, so, he's stronger than most of the newcomers.

Surprisingly, it was Zidane who pointed it out to most of us when he'd come along.

* * *

"You know, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it, but, you're like...complete Zen lately." Zidane's voice sounded from above and Cloud looked up to see the Genome dangling from a chandelier by his tail; he wondered about the strength it took to do so and how the thing hadn't broken for even a second.

"What're you talking about?" Cloud asked.

"THIS! YOU!" He unhelpfully replied. "Bartz told me he'd seen you curled up in random corners with a book, looking like nothing's wrong and I totally didn't believe him...but, well..." he shrugged, his arms and legs crossed to keep his weight evenly distributed somewhat.

Cloud sighed.

When the former-not-SOLDIER realised there wasn't anything chasing him and nothing to chase - Sephiroth was RIGHT THERE and when they'd both realised they'd danced the dance already in their True Reality - Cloud found himself with nothing to do. He'd originally had plenty to do, helping Tyro and White and Black Mage get through their first set of paintings. But then Tidus and Wakka came along. And then slowly but surely Cloud's strength grew along with their numbers, and he wasn't needed as much beyond any trips into any VII Realm.

So he got bored.

He couldn't train (the weapons they used in the paintings could only be used in the paintings, and the ones the Archives had were fake) and couldn't really spar with anyone aside from Tifa and those who used their fists (he'd actually cracked one of Galuf's teeth by accident due to SOLDIER brand strength) and going into the galleries with paintings half-blackened wasn't appealing either. So he, like many others, had taken to grabbing books from Dr. Mog's personal library to read.

Unlike some, who found the chairs and tables adequate enough for it however, Cloud found himself sitting around random spots of the Royal Archive - next to the doors in the Series Hall, against the columns of the Event Hall, even near the doors to the outside. Once on the rafters.

"I'm not iliterate you know, I can enjoy a book now and then." Cloud said to Zidane, waving his current book at him.

"That's not what I mean, of course you can read!" He huffed. "It's THAT!" The thief flailed as he pointed at the other blond, the chandelier shaking with his sudden movement. Cloud blinked and looked down where the other young man had pointed; he snorted. "No shoes, no gauntlets, no nothing! It's weird!" Zidane exclaimed.

"I think they heard you down XIII." Cloud muttered, crossing his arms and feeling a little embarrassed at being so blatantly called out on it.

He'd originally just taken a book to his room, gotten comfortable, and read some or went through it to the end. Sometimes he'd be interrupted for a sudden mission, sometimes he'd decide he was hungry and venture out with it and sit down with a snack and the book. It was after a training session with Tifa however that he sort of started and never stopped - they usually trained without shoes and any extra armor, that included Cloud's gauntlets, shoulder pauldrons and even the soldier emblem on his uniform - and now he found that, outside of jumps into Realms, he felt a lot better without having to lug so much baggage around.

So here he was, barefoot and comfortable, getting lip from a guy with a tail.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Was his final answer, burying his nose into the book, his toes curling and uncurling - the only show of embarrassment, well, aside from his face.

"No, I guess not, it's just weird. I remember you always having this giant frown on your face and that even bigger kitchen knife of yours not far behind..." Zidane replied, thinking. "It's not a bad thing you know, it's actually nice to see..." He grinned. "Now if only we could get Squall's stick out of HIS ass..." he couldn't help but add. Cloud snorted.

"Good luck." Was all he said, watching the Genome grin wider, jump off the chandelier and land before dashing off. He tried not to clap at the sight.

"Cloud." And fuck if that voice still didn't make him tense and reach for his non-existant Buster Sword. The blond's eyes moved from the page he'd been on to Mako green eyes and he glared a little, daring the man to say anything. "What?" Cloud asked.

"...nevermind." Sephiroth said, resuming his treck down the hall with his usual, confident gait. " _...Note to self: foot fetish._ "

Cloud let out a small sneeze as the former General walked out of sight and shook his head out.

"Maybe I should just go read in my room from now on..." he sighed, his body not moving to the thought. He ended up shrugging and staying put, wanting to finish this one book today.

* * *

 **Total headcanon: Cloud likes to read curled up like a cat anywhere he pleases.**

 **Question: Aside from 'Cid, why so many?' By Dr. Mog, what IS Cloud reading? Lemme know what you think!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
